The Flaws that Accompany Power
by Inita
Summary: Dedicated to Ikari-Tsukasa and OceanLeviathan. Post First Game. After meeting a certain man, she came to realize that power wasn't everything... King Jibral/Zola


**A/N****: **_This was originally going to be an individual fanfic for Gold-san while the other was for Crys... but due to time constraints, I had to think of a better idea... and I did. Both of them like Jibral/Zola, so why not write one fanfic dedicated to both of them? I think it may end up working..._

_Dedicated to: __**Ikari-Tsukasa**__. A.k.a Gold-san :) I can't... begin to put into words how grateful I am to you... You... You mean so much to me, Gold-san. I'm beyond grateful for you for looking out for me... especially since Admir decided to be an arse and message you like that -_- I'm going to make him pay for that... You've taught me so much without it being intentional... I really like that about you. And I __**wouldn't listen to those who give you crap**__ or those who will in the future. You're special in your own, unique way. Everyone is. I like you because you're not afraid to separate yourselves from others. I couldn't put it into words that day when you gave me your number like that... I didn't know what to say. And of course, it's a helluva lot more__** easier to stay in contact like that**__ rather on the internet xD Besides that, just remember that I'll be there for you :) Even if I'm not physically there, __**I'll be there for you**__. (how many times have I said 'there'...?) ...How cheesy did this sound? ^^; Did I at least make you smile a bit? ^^ Nevertheless, I couldn't get this to work the way I __**bloody wanted it to**__, but I do hope you like it… I've tried to do something different, but I'll let you judge on how it went. The thing is, Jibral/Zola wouldn't go the __**freaking way I wanted it to,**__ but I added in as much as I could... which wasn't a lot. Starting with Zola's P.O.V (because I know she's your favorite character and this was originally your own fanfic, but...), it was hard to get something started and turn into a more 'happy' ending, you know? So if anything, this will have a semi-Jibral/Zola-one-sided reference here... The thing is, it'll appear quite a few times :) And by quite a few, I mean two times :D –gets shot— Without further adieu, I present to you, yours and Crys' one shot. Enjoy (if you can put up with my horrid grammar of a _insert Inita's real age here_ year old xD)_

_**OceanLeviathan**__ A.k.a Crys-sama :) I don't know what to say to you, Crys-sama... You're amazing and very talented... I know you prefer that left-brain stuff over the right-brain bull, but if you put a bit more into your art, I'm sure you'll become a great artist one day... I admire the fact how whenever I was having little moments, you still put some time aside to talk to me and try to comfort me... For that, I must thank you because it means a lot. Not a whole bunch of people are able to do that nowadays because of the future, but I understand. I'm not judgmental of anyone as much as I used to be. By the way, if you're thinking that you don't deserve these comments, think again. I'm not deleting them because you think that ;P You __**do deserve **__nice words and comments, Crys-sama... And if anyone has something to say against it, then they can kiss my ass because it is, completely obvious, that they're __**freaking wrong**__, and they wouldn't know __**kind, talented, and caring **__if it went up and hit them where the sun doesn't shine :) On a downer side, I tried having this Jibral/Zola, but like I said to Gold-san, but this turned into 'Zola-centric' instead xD I know that Jibral is your favorite character, but I tried splitting up some point of views... Sorta kinda... not really e.e It was difficult and in the end, I stuck with the parrot. I also added in some humor for a good portion of this fanfic with Jibral's parrot... I don't think 'tis that humorous :) –get shot— But I'll let you decide xD Another downer side: For both you and Gold-san, I tried writing Pokémon Special fanfics, but I'm afraid that if I went down that route, things would've taken longer... And I've already procrastinated FAR too long now... So without further adieu, I hope you enjoy this fanfic :)_

_Ahahaha! three more bloody fanfics (not even) and I'll be __**'effin gone**__! :D Yahoo!_

_POST, AND AFTER BLUE DRAGON GAME  
My knowledge on Zola's side of the story is a bit rusty, so please excuse that...  
__**(No, this is NOT based off the anime because Gold-san, Crys-sama, and I all came to the conclusion that we dislike the anime... Unless it's Jiro/Kluke xD Nah, that's just moi :P)**_

_**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF THE FIRST GAME.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

_Zola_

The dull sounds of blade against blade, metal grinding against metal, is heard off in the distance as she darts forward to defeat her oncoming enemy. Gracefully, she spins out of the axes reach in a wide arc, and delivers the final blow to the enemy, a colossal beast of some sort that was most likely two times her height. Nevertheless, it collapses at her feet, and she can't help but smirk. It was that very, sly tug at the corner of her lips that had her enemies down on their knees before her. Of course, she could always slash them under the caps, but what fun was that? She maneuvers around the armor-clad beast and moves on, relishing the sound of 'battle' as it weaves in one ear, and out the other. Sadistic? No... But Zola had been brought up around such fights that she had grown accustomed to it... It was funny almost... How the sounds of battle could be like music to ones ears.

But that's how things went for her:

Kicking ass, and taking names.

However...

...that didn't keep the incredulous flash in her eyes from springing up at the sound of a voice.

"Retreat!"

It was a command from her captain... But _why_? They were winning... weren't they...? (A quick glance to the left confirms that her captain has every reason to call out said order... but it's still unbelievable in every angle...)

Only in a matter of several seconds, and she's alone - on the battlefield surrounded by different enemies of man and beast. She back pedals and, as soon as she turns, she feels something ebb deep into the hardened flesh of her shoulder. The mercenary grimaces, pulling out the small dagger only to hurtle it at the ground rather the one who threw it. Out of the two arms, it _had _to be her right... She would _never _be able to use a sword at this rate... Hence why the ground had received the brunt of the tip rather the _monster_. As she turns and flees, dodging the projectiles with slight clumsiness, Zola feels something deep down within... It's a mixture of hate (_self_-hate), loathing towards her captain, an undiminished scorn towards her opponents, and _betrayal_. Out of all things... _betrayal_ is at the top of her list...

/

_As ironic as it may sound, I cannot remember much detail of that day... I remember the fight, the way I practically indulged myself with the feeling of victory as blade slashed through flesh...and I remember the sharp, stabbing pain of the betrayal... The way my 'allies' had left me in battle... I had returned to an abandoned camp, thinking at first that they had left their belongings behind to flee._

_I was wrong._

_The following details are a dull search that I will not delve into. For now, I will tell the second important event that occurred in my life... Something that occurred on the outskirts of the camp we set up..._

/

He said his name was Nene.

On his shoulder was an odd, green alien-like creature that basically repeated everything the Ancient had said. He was, undeniably, the most _freaking _annoying creature on the face of the planet...

Nevertheless, the old man had held out a white orb to her from his floating seat. He told her that he _knew _about her betrayal and how he _knew _she was striving for more power to save those who _needed _saving and the ones who _hadn't _betrayed her. Giving a list of orders though, was the only ticket to this 'ultimate power' he boasted of. The only problem of this list was to become his servant and follow orders _exactly_. One false move, one flunked mistake, and he would take the power back without hesitation. He wasn't planning on showing her _any _mercy. It was almost funny, Zola thought sarcastically. This man was so obsessed with himself that he was willing to sacrifice or kill his own just to make ends meet or get things to go the way he wanted. Fine. Very well. That sort of trait would come in handy in the future...

The last words she remembered were: "Swallow the sphere."

...Before a burning sensation crept down her body, prickling her spine senseless.

And the next thing that happened...

A piercing screech echoed throughout the terrain, a large, blue bat rising up from her shadow... No- it _was _her Shadow. It startled her, which was a lot, but it wasn't enough to make her back away... She knew that deep down inside...

She was unstoppable.

/

_I had let power get to my head once again when Nene had given me the Light Sphere. At that time, when I was granted that ability, I felt unbeatable and I felt that I would be able to overcome anything in my way. Nevertheless, I am true to my word... I followed Nene's words at the risk of losing my magic, or, even worse, my life._

_That day was when he sent me to Jibral to recruit as a Blademaster. It was known that Jibral was the capital city of the world. A strong, elite organization of knights run by a strong king..._

_That king was the one who _forced _me to understand that power wasn't everything..._

/

_King Jibral_

The elite squadron that is well known today was not so well known in the past... They were quite pathetic and were built up out of amateurs that were, quite frankly Zola could see, annoying the king... He wasn't expressing anger verbally, but something in his eyes told that he was bored, a tad upset, and was struggling for an excuse to end the day's lesson. It was just around the time where King Jibral looked ready to hurl his sword to the ground when she stepped forward finally. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, but nonetheless, after exchanging a few words, accepted her challenge. And boy, was he in for one helluva match... It had only been a mere few seconds when Jibral realized that she wasn't an average swordswomen... At first, he had pulled a few stabs and thrusts this way and that, but she had parried each one.

It was only in a matter of ironic seconds how she was able to disarm him, sending the sword flying and straight into the muddy ground.

He could hear the surprised responses and gasping as well as a few 'unnecessary-to-mention' comments. It was humiliating, stupid, and just downright amazing. No one – a girl at that – was able to defeat him in sparring... It was at this point in time where he recruited her as a Blademaster, but not just a normal role. He gave her the position of Head-Captain, basically meaning she was in charge.

With this said and done, he turned, leading her towards the large doors to set up a room for her, leaving dumbfounded and bewildered soldiers behind.

Absentmindedly, he notes to self that he was just going easy on her... He didn't really lose to (curse him for this childish thought) a girl...

/

_Zola has been... more than an excellent captain and Blademaster... She's also been a close friend. She is one of the few in the kingdom who I place my full trust in – no doubt mixed in the slightest. Yet still, I wonder if she ever thinks back to that day where she caught me... trying to _teach _a fellow bird how to speak..._

_It was... quite embarrassing, but yet, it is a tale that I do not mind telling of._

/

Shuria had knocked gingerly on the door, opening up when the voice from the other side confirmed to do so. Grasped firmly in her right hand was a half oval-shaped object, the real appearance of said object veiled by a purple cloth. She greeted the king with a curtsey, placing the cage on his desk. When she received a puzzle look, she smiled and said, "It's just a gift. It's from the Gorgon tribe... This is their way of honoring you as the king of Jibral." She frowned at her own words, realizing at last what she had said. Though Shuria had promised never to mention the death of His Majesty's parents, there really wasn't another way to explain it. On top of that, the Gorgos could be classified as inconsiderate, and rude for not giving a damn about Jibral's whereabouts or occupations. Oh well... better late than never...

Nonetheless, she gave an awkward bow and left, allowing the king to 'unwrap' his gift alone. It was simple, really. He just pulled away the cloth to reveal a golden cage encasing a small, somewhat plump-

Bird?

No... it was a... parrot...? A mix of a Cockatrice and another breed of bird... King Jibral had heard of these types of animals; they were rumored to have the capability to speak if taught the right way. But _this_? What a joke... Typical of Gorgos to deliver a gift like this... Oh well, he supposed. One size fits all, does it not? But still... looking at the small little bird, King Jibral thought he could entertain himself by teaching his new 'pet' a few vocabulary words... Nothing advanced, no... Just a few words that the citizens of Jibral should follow, obey, et cetera.

/

She heard (and recognized) the voice right before she reached the door... which was a bit sad and embarrassing so to say. That deep tone, yet so gentle at the same time, belonged to none other than the king himself. Zola raised an eyebrow when the words "Bow to the king" were spoken... followed up by a more, 'squawky' pitch that repeated the four words. Whatever it was, she had an odd feeling that it was important to the king... repeating words. Nonetheless, she placed a hand on the door knob, turning it slightly and listened for the satisfying _click_ of the lock push against the door. Gingerly, she pulled back said door and peered inside, trying to remain as quiet as possible. What she saw... made her want to turn around and close the door, pretending as if nothing happened, or just stand there with raised wide eyes. She stuck with the latter choice.

King Jibral was, undeniably, grinning with an ever-so giddy (and creepy) expression flickering across his features. He leaned over to stare the small bird in the eye. The king muttered a few unheard words until he finally spoke: "Now this one- er, name... is quite important." He cleared his throat and said: "Zola." And, as if on cue, the bird flapped its wings and repeated the order, squawking quite cheerfully while flying around the confines of his cage. This was soon followed up by the other words it was taught in that period: "Zola! Zola!", "Nene never! Nene never!", and "Bow to the king! Bow to the king!"

Ironically, Zola was getting quite... freaked out with this, and she walked in, saying calmly, "You're majesty?"

He jumped and spun around quickly, elbowing the cage off its stand and onto the floor, the bird crying out harshly. "Zola? Uh... is there something wrong...?" The man avoided eye contact with her, bending down to pick up the container. After placing it back on its pedestal (and receiving a peck on his gloved fingers by the creature inside), he absentmindedly began 'organising' papers on his desk, face heated up from pure embarrassment. King Jibral knew it was rude not to look at those who addressed him... _Especially _captains, but he _couldn't _face her right now... What would his parents say...?

"Nothing is 'wrong'. The training has gone well so far; all the Blademasters have increased their endurance and stamina. I believe we're making a slow, steady progress. The organization may be ready if Nene decides to launch an attack on the capital." Zola explained calmly, arms folded across her chest.

_Now_ he looked at her, astonishment illustrated on his face. "Steady progress?" He thought over his next words carefully... He didn't know why, he just did. "I believe your position as captain has taught them that now is the time to step up. I do not doubt that in the least..." _Enough with the flatter, man... Just get to the main __**point**__! _"I would appreciate it if you alert them about tomorrow's practice." When given a confused look, he ventured further, "We'll try something different this time around. Perhaps a small tournament...? It does not have to be the main attraction of the city, but it will be vital to those who are behind." (She seemed to think this over and, after nodding and exchanging a few words, she left.) King Jibral heaved a heavy sigh, as if a large weight that was once resting on his shoulders took off. He averted his gaze to the parrot, who was blinking curiously at him. Having a feeling that said bird wanted to speak to him, he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

The bird laughed - the way a bird would laugh. It then began to whistle as morning birds do, putting emphasis on the king's fluster over the captain.

King Jibral gave it a look before snatching the cloth off the desk and throwing it overhead the cage, ignoring the enraged protests.

/

_Yes... it was quite humiliating... I'm surprised Zola hadn't said anything... The bird is still in my quarters, but he is old know; the Glass Spires that sliced the world in half is the main cause of its frazzled behavior nowadays. It will be missed dearly when the sun sets on its days... Before Shu and the others arrived, I had grown a connection with the 'pet'... as odd as it may sound._

_Nevertheless... all memories should be cherished, but there is one deep down that I care for the most..._

/

The view from the balcony of Neo Jibral looked out at the Cube World of the New Planet. As its name says, lone cubic planets floated around in space, blotting out most of the stars from view. But that didn't matter; the Sun Pillar and the odd yellow spheres that shimmered off said pillar were a good replacement for the stars. Nevertheless, it was usually dark on Neo Jibral because they were surrounded by pitch black space. Just like the earth, the cubes were in orbit around the pillar that substituted as the sun; meaning day was never gone. But despite the amazing inventions and plot-like analysis the Ancients invented, the scenery was never as brilliant without _her_. In fact, Zola was standing before the other worlds, gazing intently at something only she could see. In a way, she seemed unable to reach... So close, yet so far. The mercenary hadn't moved save for a shuffling-into-a-better-position or a cock of the head, but nonetheless...

He took one step forward, another, and then another until he was standing adjacent to her. (He noticed that she hadn't moved in the slightest save for a quick glance) King Jibral didn't want to delve into nonsense babble, but he thought it was best that way to strike up conversation. "It is surprising how the Ancients were able to create a universe from the core of this planet. I suppose there are a lot more than we think of the Ancient history and its technology as well as magic." He started, giving her the chance to take the conversation from there.

"Indeed..." It seemed as if she were at a loss for words. "Your majesty..." She fiddled with the ring on her pinkie finger, contemplating whether or not to hand it to him, or just keep it. After seconds, she decided to drop it – keep it to herself as a gift... Not that she deserved it... She was a traitor to him. The one man she trusted... Instead, she said, "Before I found you and the Blademasters... What were your thoughts on power?" Zola braced herself for the incredulous reaction, yet she couldn't help but inwardly flinch at his next words.

"Power...?" He gazed intently at her, struggling for the right words. It was, to say, a touchy subject for both of them. The king himself had never given 'power' much thought... He always thought it was brute less and could change a person completely - like currency almost. The same way he had lost the former king and queen- "I hadn't given it much though... I never strived for power as much as some would expect. There were days when I wished I could sit on the throne and order the kingdom around, but I was young. My naïve wish turned into reality, and my father passed away..." He trailed off, just realizing that he was telling Zola about his life before they met. "I had received what I wanted, but I lost someone in its place... My mother fell into a deep depression soon after, which took her life as well. Since that day, I wanted nothing to do with power... I realized that it could take away those that are close to you, no matter the age or state of mind. I'm truly against power... But it's something I must use every day to keep this kingdom alive."

Zola nodded, taking all of this in...

It was true.

The king needed to be strong to keep the flow of the Jibral heirloom... It was no easy task, that was for sure, but she knew, deep down inside, that he could make it. This man was strong; he stood against Nene without the help of a shadow or magic... It was truly amazing in her eyes. After seconds passed, Zola offered up her side of the 'story', "My deepest apologies for your loss... It never came to me how your parents lost their lives..." She averted her gaze, pushing down the memory of her parents as well – specifically her mother. Yes, in reality, Zola truly looked up to her mother. She was, just like the mercenary now, confident, and unwilling to give up. Almost like Shu, yet her mother had a tendency to think things out more. It was her mother's 'fault' why Zola had strived for more and more power. "I have a history with power myself, You Majesty..."

When giving a look to continue, she obliged, "I started seeking more power ever since my mother's death... The betrayal of war stung me in a way it shouldn't had; I felt weak for not being able to protect my country. I wanted to become unstoppable not just because I wanted to protect the ones I cared for, but it was for any enemy that stood in my way. I wasn't going to let someone drag me down to where I would be submerged in my weak state... It was then where I met Nene... He granted me the ability to use a shadow, but it was at a cost... I had to follow every order; my fear of losing the magic is what forced me to follow commands." Her fist clenched in anger, hating herself for saying those words. "I may have been strong to defeat any opponent in my way, but I was weak. I fought for one thing and didn't care about the others I hurt in the process..." An image of a boy in a black tank top, another boy in a green tunic, and a girl in a black dress came to her mind. "Shu and the others taught me a different way to utilize power..." She looked at him again, blue eyes colliding with blue. "...As did you, Your Majesty."

He blinked, unable to find a way to respond. The king knew about Zola's betrayal... How she was secretly working for Nene, but he never thought of her position...which was very unlike him so to say... But in a way, it did make much sense... This woman had struggled through hardships, yet she managed to stand tall above all of them – and more to come in the future. Finally, it may have sounded stupid to say (to him at least), but he spoke these words, "Zola, your... er, 'betrayal' means nothing now... It is a thing of the past and you shouldn't let it pull you off course. Despite what you think of yourselves or what others say, I want you to remain by my side... I want you to assist me."

The mercenary nodded, uttering four words: "I will, Your Majesty..."

She was grateful... She was sincerely, grateful. No one in the world besides this person would've said something like that... Not after discovering her humiliating secret.

And still, to this day...

Mercenary and captain still continue to serve her role to the king...

Whereas the king struggles to find a way to speak to her in a... non-business tone...

A proposal perhaps...

**A/N****: **_...And... it's done :) I'm actually... quite proud with a few parts of this fanfic... The ending sucked, but hey, that's how it is with all my fanfics xD_

_Other than that, this is probably my longest one shot :D I'm surprised that it was a King Jibral/Zola one... Well! One more fanfic to add to the King Jibral/Zola category :P_

_Gotta go work on more now, guys... bye~_

**For Gold-san and Crys-sama  
**_**Thank you.**_

**~ Inita**


End file.
